fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Noemi Kagamine
|idol-brand = Shiny Smile|appearance = Episode 1: Welcome to Tsubasa Idol Academy|anime = Idol Storm|idol-item = Topaz Charm Bracelet}} Noemi Kagamine (鏡音ノエミ Kagamine Noemi, Naomi Finlayson in the English dub) is a main character in Idol Storm. Her theme color is orange, she is a pop-type idol, her preferred brand is "Shiny Smile" and she is a student at Tsubasa Idol Academy. Appearance She has fair skin and has brown hair that reaches her mid back, and golden brown eyes. She sometimes wears an orange blouse with denim shorts, black tights and orange sneakers. Personality Noemi comes off as a rather shy, quiet girl towards those she doesn't know but in reality, she is rather outgoing and loud to those she loves. She has a passion for singing but has major stage fright, causing her to struggle even when she sings before one person. She has a bright smile and an innocent aura that makes others feel the urge to protect her at all times, despite Noemi disliking it. Noemi is quite the klutz and has two left feet, in which she has to work extra hard at dancing. She is known to also have a passion for songwriting. History Auditioning for the Academy Noemi has never been good at things, from sports to math. When discovering her talent for music, Noemi decided to head towards that direction, only to get stumped from the get go when her shyness got the best of her. Thanks to her older sister, Noemi mustered the courage to audition for Tsubasa Idol Academy, only to almost be rejected. Thankfully someone heard her practising by herself before the audition and managed to record it, giving her the chance to kick start her dream. Relationships Yuuka Amano They are good friends. Yume Kawaii They are roommates at the academy. Ri Midoriki They are good friends. Madoka Mino They are good friends. Sakura Chinen Noemi enjoys being around Sakura. They first meet at the audition and they are good friends. Akane Kenjou They are good friends. Hibiki Kurosawa Noemi knows Hibiki because they went to school together but they don't get to know each other until they're accepted into the school. Kira Akarui Noemi and Kira first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Rebecca Utsukushi Noemi and Rebecca first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Alice Skye Noemi gets along pretty well with Alice. but she sometimes feels that their personalities clash. Honoka Aizawa Noemi and Honoka first meet at a class, After knowing each other better, they become very close friends. Honoka almost made Noemi quit being an idol for trying to help her overcome her stage fright. She told her that if an idol cannot try to overcome their weakness, they better quit. But that makes Noemi try to overcome it. Naomi thanked her but as usual, Honoka rarely shows that she's happy for her. Trivia *Noemi has a strong love for song writing that she can be heard silently singing random tunes to herself. * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 소미 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Noami ** Thailand: นาโอมิ ** China and Hong Kong: 鏡音笑 ** Saudi Arabia: نويمي ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Luna ** Portugal and Brazil: Anita ** Russia: Нина ** Serbia: Ноеми Gallery Screen Shot 2017-04-15 at 13.01.21.png|Concept of what Noemi was going to look like Noemi.png|Noemi in casual clothes Noemi school uniform.png|Noemi in her school uniform Noemi Magical Orange Coord.jpg|Noemi Kagamine in her Magical Orange Coord Idol Storm Noemi (remake).png|Noemi Kagamine in her Magical Orange Coord 2 Idol Storm promo.png|Noemi and her group Starclub Category:Idols Category:Idol Storm Category:User: CureHibiki Category:Characters Category:HibikiCharacters Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Pop Idols